Tabaluga (TV series)
Flying Bark Animation (previously known as Yoram Gross Films) produced an animated cartoon series of Tabaluga. In this series, Tabaluga is the last of the dragons and the crown-prince of Greenland, a magical place inhabited by talking animals of many different species. Tabaluga must defend his home from two rival kingdoms on either side of Greenland; a frigid arctic tundra, ruled by the evil snowman Arktos and a searing desert, ruled by an evil sand-spirit named Humsin. Characters Residents of Greenland *Tabaluga: A small green dragon who is main protagonist of the series. He is the king of Greenland. Son of Tyrion. *Happy: A Snow hare who lives in Greenland and is one of Tabaluga's best friends. *Digby: A mole from Greenland who wears glasses and one of Tabaluga's good friends. *Nessaja: A giant turtle who acts as a mentor and advisor to Tabaluga. *Buzz: A bee and one of Tabaluga's good friends. *Bilingua: A snake and a minor villain. She had shown in at least one episode that she had the power of hypnosis. *Shouhu: An owl, who has a magic crystal ball. He is a prisoner to Arktos for his foresight. After his release, he helps advise the young dragon alongside Nessaja. *Tyrion: The previous ruler of Greenland and father of Tabaluga. When he died, he turned into a star, like all dragons. Iceworld *Arktos: The main antagonist. He is an evil snowman who aims to make Greenland a frozen wasteland. He is king of Iceworld. He has a hall containing animals who have been frozen by him, and is fond of ice-cream. *James: The polite and gentle penguin who serves Arktos and pilots his master's transport, The Arktoplane. When the penguins of Iceworld temporarily left the evil snowman, James was the only one who remained at his side. *Attila the walrus: Arktos' cook. *Vultur: A reconnaissance spy and messenger for Arktos, but then changed allegiance to Humsin. Afterwards he turns back to Arktos. *Fritz: Arktos' pet shark, who often tries to eat his carrot nose. *Lilly (or Lilli): A sculpture created by Arktos. When Tabaluga saw Lilly for the first time, he immediately had a strange but wonderful emotion he couldn`t explain to himself - all he could think or dream about was Lilly. Desert Realm *Humsin: Ruler of the desert realm, willing to make Greenland into a desert. He appears as a whirlwind of sand. *Kayo: An accident prone Chameleon who worked for Humsin, but later works for Arktos. *Hyena: A Spotted Hyena who has a tendency to laugh at Kayo's misfortunes and other things that aren't funny. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Animated Movie Following the conclusion of the third season in 2004, a Christmas cartoon film, "Tabaluga und Leo" (engl. "Tabaluga and Leo"), based on the TV cartoon series aired in 2005, serving a sequel to the animated series. Plot It is a celebration of Greenland Day for Greenland and Christmas Eve for humans. An orphaned boy named Leo who is having no luck getting a foster family decides to run away and enters a portal into Iceworld. During a search for some mountain roses to complete the Greenland festival, Tabaluga rescues Leo from Arktos and takes him to join the festival. Arktos and James intensify Leo's clumsiness in order to swipe his toy to develop a new automated weapon. The damage Leo caused to a green crystal forces Tabaluga to go on an urgent quest for a new one, Leo by his side. When Tabaulga procures the new green crystal, Arktos kidnaps Leo to complete the essential part of his new weapon. Tabaluga slips into Ice Town, rescues Leo and returns in time to save the Greenland festival. Arktos launches his new automated weapon on Greenland, but Tabuluga and Leo repel it. Finally Tabaluga persuades Leo to go back to his world and join his new foster parents. Broadcast History The cartoon series of Tabaluga originally shown on ZDF in Germany is presently being shown in the UK on the following channels: External links * * * Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:1990s German television series Category:1990s animated television series Category:2000s Australian television series Category:2000s animated television series